deadfettapediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Server Shadow
The Server Shadow was a mysterious force on the server of Deadfett. While never actually being on any episodes as of yet, he was always messing with the crew on their personal server. Not even they know his true identidy, but Knightclub soon dubed him "The Server Shadow". The Shadow was eventually met by the crew on an old city map they had, on his Eternal account, which was simply him with a dirt man skin. He always has the tendancy to disappear for a long while and then come back out of nowhere, like a TRUE shadow. He's responcible for a few major pieces of craftsmanship on their personal server (now destroyed). The Shadow is, to some enigment degree, an unofficial third member of the DeadFett crew (to Knightclub, at least). Shadow's Workings Since he never showed up at all infront of the duo, he always left something behind as a "gift". His first known creation was The RS7, a ship built outside the bedrock wall of the server. Next to that soon after came a blimp. Ultrox finished a bridge linking it and the ship together. He almost became a threat to the duo when he built a giant Base, mounted with funtioning TNT cannons, and a control center on top of it. But it never proved to be any REAL threat. He soon built a few harmless creations on the servers. He built a little house/mansion resembling the one used in the Yogscast, a giant floating castle, and a cantina resembling the Mos Isley cantina in Star Wars He as well built a castle in the crew's bucket server. The shadow built a small blimp, and a large building structure on the crew's Season 1 world. (This was after they were done filming, So it will probably never be seen) He built a giant tree on both the crews Season 2 minecraft world, and on the crews (Now gone) SDK server world. He and knightclub sayed it looked like on of the trees from pandora. And of course, Ultrox being an even bigger nerd, Sayed it reminded him of the planet Endor from star wars. The shadow made the Terraria Page on this wikepedia. The shadow's more recent work was a town in the middle of the DeadFettProductions FLatsand Freebuild Server 2, but he later removed it. The Shadow's most recent work is a harbor like town in the middle of the flatsand, with a fancy, professionally made mansion, that has secret underground rooms, and a butler's "closet" type thing. With all of this, it has yet to have been renovated. Whereabouts (OLD) It is now known that The Server Shaodow is present and still fallowing the DeadFettProductions crew, But it is not known when or if he will appear on there future servers. (OLD) The server shadow has shown himself and is considered a friend to DeadFettProductions crew, Even saying he would appear in a youtube video during Season 2 (OLD) The shadow has been inactive for some time and is either presumed: *Bored (Gave up on us) *Technical Difficulties (Unlikely, He has stated he has a computer and a laptop) *Busy *Sick (Bed ridden) *Dead (OLD) The Shadow is fine and healthy, And was just busy. He is currently working on the crew's flatsand freebuild 2 server. (OLD) the shadow has not been heard from in months and is again presumed *Bored (Gave up on us) *Technical Difficulties (Unlikely, He has stated he has a computer and a laptop) *Busy *Sick (Bed ridden) *Dead (NEW)The Shadow was recently found (or, rather, he found US) on the DeadFett crew's second flatsand server, where he build a giant harbor-like town, and a much more professional looking mansion compared to Knightclub's. He has created a new account, with the user TheShadowMasterz, and a much more fitting, shadow-like skin. For now, he is in full, healthy condition, and is once again a major member of the Flatsand server. - Your Friend. ? . . . . . Trivia *It is known that The Shadow has been fallowing the DeadFettProductions crew for about a year, But only doing something after they made the "Flatsand Freebuild Server" him saying that it seemed like the perfect opportunity to build something. *It is Known that the server shadow thinks himself as a friend over a foe to KnightClub and Ultrox. *The Server Shadow watches the Videos Produced by DeadFettProductions, and checks the website / wiki. *The Server Shadow may be somewhat of a stalker, Somehow finding the DeadFett Crew each time they moved servers, Though he had a explanation for it. *The Server Shadow may have godlike abilities, Or is very good at what he does, Somehow getting the recources to build giant structures. *The Shadows has 2 minecraft accounts, One "Reaper" only appeared when the crew was not looking. The other "Eternal" has been shown to the crew. a possible theory is that "Reaper" is the account he used when he made his previous buildings, and "Eternal" is a personal account. *One of the shadows alltime favorite movies is "Donnie Darko" *The Shadow loves Mint Chip Icecream. *The shadow had planned to appear in season 2, but since then we have lost contact with him. *It is presumed that he is now gone and has no intention to return as his alter ego of The Shadow, it is unknown but presumed false that he watches the deadfettproductions and checks the wiki. **The above has been disproven with the Shadow's unexpected return. *The Shadow, despite his absence, has not seem to have lost any of his master building skill, with his new structure on the flatsand server outdoing any of his ealier works (well, equal at most to the Titanic).